1. Technical Field
This invention is directed to inserts for cargo beds of a pick-up truck to provide different material support and positioning of cargo within the cargo bed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of cargo bed inserts designed to hold and support cargo therewithin. Examples of same include cargo bed liners that have molded support receiving rests and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,526,972, 5,584,524 and 6,267,427.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,972 a space organizer for truck beds can be seen having a multiple partitioned storage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,524 is directed to a liner for a truck bed for the loading and unloading of objects positioned therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,427 claims a truck bed divider assembly having a cargo bed insert to organize the bed by positioning in to separate compartments for cargo.
Cargo support enabling devices in this venue typically rely on the use of simple cross beams being positioned above the rear wheel wells usually enabled by bed liners that have support pockets molded within or cargo bed sidewalls having integrated fittings for cargo support rails.